With the growth in Internet, securing technology resources has become an integral part of computer and information security. Typically, securing technology resources includes measures adopted to protect the resources and consequently, the integrity of a computer network. Breaches in technology resources typically results in loss of information such as customer and client information, payment information, personal files, account details, which can be detrimental to both the entity and the customer involved. There is a need for a model framework and system for cyber security services to monitor and control access to resources within an entity cyberspace.